Tale of the Night: Origins of the Banished Olympian
by SamIthuriel
Summary: Changed back to its full title 7/12/13. Side story to God of Night; A recount of the events leading up to Perseus' banishment, the banishment itself, and a little bit of the aftermath of his banishment.
1. Promised to the Spoiled Brag

**(If you've already read this chapter-ch. 1- just read the AN dated 7/12/13.)**

* * *

**A.N.: So, I don't know where reaper61918 got the idea, but: I AM NOT GIVING UP GOD OF NIGHT. ANAKLUSMOS14 GAVE ME THE STORY. I'm not trying to be arrogant or ass, but I think I done a pretty good job with the story, I**

**if you don't like what I've done then don't read it.**

**8I WOULD ONLY GIVE UP THE STORY UP IF ANAKLUSMOS14 REQUESTED IT BACK, BUT HE'S TOLD ME IT'S MY STORY SO_I CAN DO WHAT I WANT WITH IT._**

**Not take I should feel the need to tell you, but for the record, I know exactly how I'm gonna have the story go, I'm not "just waiting for inspiration."**

**I have had work, that is why I haven't updated as quick as I'd like.**

**Also, I'm honestly have demigod syndrome (dyslexia and ADHD), I'm a slow typist because I have to quadruple check my work to just get the main grammatical errors.**

**Sorry for the rant, but have some patience please.**

**Big thanks to Zaldarin for helping with betaing while Anak's on vacation. **

**Here you go. It's shorter and faster pacing than I'd hoped, but oh well. It's probably not gonna be longer than 4 chapters.**

Ch. 1

* * *

"Please Father!" The childlike goddess Hebe pleaded with the king of the gods. Her father however refused to listen to the young goddess.

"No, you will do what as you are asked!" Zeus said flatly from his seat in his throne.

"Father, he is a violent and vile man!" Hebe wept.

"Nonsense!" Zeus bellowed slamming his lightning bolt against the ground. "I will hear none of that! Heracles is the greatest hero to ever live! You should be honored to married him!"

Hebe's eyes narrowed. "I am a goddess, born of not one, but two immortals, Father. Not a spoiled mortal brag that was given the gift of godhood although he never did a single deed to prove himself worthy of it." The furious goddess retaliated before flashing out of the throne room in search of her mother in the hope that she would protect her.

* * *

"I would be no more than an object for him!" Hebe sobbed into her mother's arms as they sat on the bed in the Hera's private quarter of her palace. "How could Father even consider such a thing?" Hebe sniffled.

"Shhhh. love," her mother said. "It's not that bad."

"No, it is mother!" Hebe cried. "He'll treat me worse than Father treats you!"

"Your father isn't all that bad, I will talk to him and make him listen." Hera said but even she could hear how lame and unconvincing her words were.

"Mother you know he won't, and all I would be to him is an object for Heracles to use!" the youth goddess sobbed.

"No!" Hera said shooting to her feet horrified. She foolishly hadn't realized that that was what would happen her daughter if she was indeed forced to marry Heracles. "No, I with make your Father stop his foolishness or I will make him suffer the consequences!"

"But what if he turns his rage on you Mother? You know that Father cannot be reasoned with?" Hebe said looking up at her mother.

"I don't know darling, but we we'll figure something out I promise," Hera said frowning. She had an unsetting feeling that this could cause a fight that would have the council tearing itself apart. "You will not have to marry that vile man."

* * *

Perseus ran from his girlfriend laughing she chased after him with her bow draw.

"Oh, come _ZoZo_," he teased as they ran through the forest.

Zoe glared at him from behind and fired an arrow towards him, which he neatly dodge causing her to growl.

"I'm going to kill you twice now for calling me that!" she promised as she continued after him. Perseus just flashed away causing her skidded to a halt only to yelp loudly as he reappeared and wrapped her in his arm.

"Come on Zoe," he said in her ear shaking with laughter. "You know I was only joking, but you can kill me all you want as long as you don't stop giving me kisses. Well actually correction; you can try to kill me, but that might be a little hard seen as I'm a god."

In response with a smug smirk on her face Zoe elbowed her boyfriend in the stomach making him groan and fall to the ground.

"Don't go getting arrogant on me, cause then I'd really have to kill you." she said sitting down hard on his stomach, smirking wider as he groaned again.

"Fair enough," Percy said grinning from underneath her.

"And besides," she said leaning forward and kissing him. "I'm not punishing myself because you decide to be foolish."

Percy laughed again. "Yep, I'd take death over losing your kisses."

"Good," Zoe said sliding to off his stomach and onto his lap so that he could sit up.

"_So_, what do you want to do now that I've beaten you again at kicking monster butt?" Percy asked.

"No, we tied, and since you're a god and I'm just a helpless maiden, that means I win for matching your skills," She said making him snort. "But I guess we could continue our last make out session."

"I was hoping you'd say that." Percy smiled as she began pushing him back down to the forest floor.

Before the return to kissing however an Iris message appeared.

"While I'm sure your make out session if important, I'm sorry to tell you, but that it's gonna have to what."

"Hera?" Percy said as he and Zoe turned towards the Iris message. Percy's eyes narrowed as he looked at his step-mother. The red mark on the Queen's face instantly got the young god's playful expression to morph into a serious one. "What has Father done?"

Hera shook her head in response as she realized what Percy was looking at. "It's nothing, I forgot to heal it. I will have Ganymede bring me some nectar. Now I'm sorry, but I must speak to you on Olympus at once Perseus."

Perseus nodded, "Very well. Wait, Ganymede?"

"Yes, Zeus has appointed her to replace Hebe as the cupbearer of the gods now that he has promised your sister to Heracles." the Hera frowned.

"_What?_" Perseus growled as he and Zoe frowned at the mention of the bastard that had use the former Hesperide. "Over my dead body!"

"Come to Olympus," the Queen said again with a faint smile. This was the response she'd been hoping for. "It will be easier to explain face to face."

"Very well, I will be there shortly after I return Zoe to the hunt." Percy said swiping through the image in the Iris message breaking the connection.

* * *

**A.N.: I will update God of Night next. Hopefully by Sunday.**

**Again thanks Anaklusmos14 and Zaldarin.**

**7/12/13**

** A.N: I talked to Anaklusmos14 and _Tale of the Night: Origins of the Banished Olympian _got his vote, so I changed it back (a few others said this as well and I've decided I do like it better as well.)  
**

**Update on my writing progress; Sunday Ch. 14 of _God of Night_ will get revised a little more by Anaklsusmos14 before I post it.**

**WARNING: ANAKLUSMOS14 WILL JUST BE GETTING BACK SUNDAY SO IT MAY TAKE UNTIL MONDAY FOR THE CHAPTER TO GO UP.**

**In the mean time I will be working on this story as well so that I can have ch. 2 up for you by Tuesday.**

**Thanks guys,**

**SamIthuriel**


	2. Seeking Assistance

**A.N.: First, I meant to say this awhile ago in response to a review, the site has a profanity filter for people who don't like 'swear words'.**

**Also the full title of this chapter is:Seeking Assistance Among Discord and the Vengeful**

**(Stupid fanfiction character limit.)**

* * *

Ch.2

* * *

The second Perseus flashed into Hera's palace he was tackled by a blur of blonde hair causing him to stagger back.

"Hey, Hebs." He grinned hugging her back.

"How was your date with Zoe, _baby brother._" She cooed. "Let me guess, you spent it making out."

"I can't discuss those things with you, _your just a little girl._" He retaliated playfully getting her to stick her tongue out at him.

"Oh, whatever little brother. Everyone knows that's one of your favorite things to do. All the goddesses and nymphs on Olympus can't stop talking about how_ jealous _they are of Zoe and_ how cute you two look together._" She retorted laughing causing him to groan. She shoved him playfully and laughed again as they went to sit.

"Ugh, don't remind me. But in answer to your question, my date would have been great, but father had to go and be a centaur's ass." He said with a frown.

Hebe's bright attitude faded.

"Yes... h-he has refused to listen to myself and mother." Hebe said carefully for she didn't share Perseus' willingness to call their father's behavior as it was.

"Perseus, if you wish to stay out of the matter, I understand." Hera said cautiously as she walked into the room, no trace of the mark that'd been on her face earlier. She felt guilty exploiting his loyalty and asking for his help after having Letos banished to the island of Delos even if the young god bore her no ill feelings for it. Indeed, Perseus did not blame her at all; instead he stated it was Zeus' fault for throwing himself upon Leto a second time.

Percy raised his eyebrow.

"Please, Hera as I've asked, call me Percy. And are you kidding, miss the chance of screwing with that spoiled little brat? Yeah right, knowing him I'm going to get another chance to whip his sorry hide again." He grinned fondly remembering beating the arrogant bastard for how he had mistreated Zoe. With his arm still around his sister, he continued. "But I'm gonna need some help."

"Help? From who? You don't need help for anything." Hebe scoffed.

"Hmm, yeah probably." He smirked. "But I know some people who will appreciate knocking Heracles down a few pegs almost as much as me. But no need to worry about the specifics, you just leave those to me."

"Percy, I know there is bad history between you and Heracles concerning what he did to Zoe, but do not do anything rash." Hera warned. "Zeus will already be angry enough when he learns of your interference."

"You know I won't do anything that would hurt the council, but father cannot be allowed to continue to misuse his power." Percy said shaking his head before looking directly into Hera's eyes. "And I am keeping Zoe out of this. She won't be pleased not being able to help, but as you said Zeus isn't going to be pleased, so I must ask you to help look after her."

"It is the least I can do." Hera said.

* * *

"Why have you called us here Percy?" Nemesis the goddess of revenge asked.

"Yes, why indeed?" Her sister Eris the goddess of discord mused with a gleam in her eyes. The three immortals were all sitting in Percy's humble abode. It was really just that; nowhere near as luxurious as the other Olympians' huge palaces. Indeed before he started dating Zoe it was just a one bedroom (with a small bed that was merely for show seen as the Olympian never slept) dwelling with a small living room. While it was still small, he had added a second slightly larger living room and a guest bedroom; all of which were decorated with themes that Zoe claimed _'suited his titles and domain.'_

"I need your help miladies." Percy answered."While I know you're not very fond of my family in general I need your help creating a place to hide my sister Hebe until I can get my father to forget this whole marriage arrangement business. Nemesis you can bring back the balance that my father destroyed by granting Heracles godhood even though the piece of filth did not earn it, and Eris, well I'm sure there will be plenty of discord when father finds that Hebe's gone missing."

"We would help you without those things, those are just an added bonus." Eris said. "With the three of us by this afternoon the hide out shall be done.

"Indeed," Nemesis agreed. "You have always treated us as equals and shown us respect unlike the other Olympians, it is the least we can do."

"Now one last condition for our help," Eris said with a wicked smile, " You set up a hidden Iris message so we can watch, I know Iris will do it for you if you ask. I don't want to put in all this work just to miss opening night."

"Deal," Perseus smiled as he rolled his eyes at her.

* * *

"What!" Zeus bellowed in outrage.

"It's quite simple father. As she told you herself Hebe does not wish to be wedded to Heracles." Percy stated calmly. "But you would not listen to her pleas so she came to me distraught for there was nothing she could do as she did not wish to disobey you. But since you are wrong and Hebe should not be forced into this, I decided to take action."

The council had all been called into assembly because Hera, per Percy instructions in order to hide her involvement, had went to Zeus_'in a panic'_ because Hebe had gone missing. Instantaneously the King of Olympus had summoned the council and Heracles to the throne room insisting on an immediate search for _'the bride of Heracles'_. Percy however had interjected before assignments could be made. He was not the only one disgusted that Zeus was only concerned by the goddess of youth's disappearance because the wedding ceremony could not go forth.

"You will bring your sister back at once!" Zeus demanded.

"Yes, Hebe is to be mine, you cannot have her." Heracles said from his place by Zeus' throne with a smug look of superiority. "I am greater than you therefore you must return what is rightfully mine."

Percy snorted as the entire council besides Zeus laughed.

"He's the only reason you survived your first Eleven labors fool." Hermes scoffed twirling his caduceus between his fingers.

"Indeed," Ares sneered from his throne where he sat sharpening one of his spears." And besides, Perseus did not inherit father's incestuous ways like you. No offense mother." He added as an afterthought with a quick glance at her blushing face.

"Well, he obviously likes having my leftovers seen as he's dating the hesperide that-." Heracles began to shot back in embarrassment trying to change the subject. It worked. The throne room froze; even Zeus couldn't deny a line had been crossed.

* * *

**A.N.: Sorry for the short chapter and the cliffhanger (well not really, but I'll apologize because it's the polite thing to do), but that's all I feel like writing right now for this story.**

**To the guest that asked, I might add the chapter where Nyx stops Percy from fading, but it would be as a sort of bonus chapter (I'll explain more about what I mean by that at a later time) because I already have the perfect ending scene for this story.**

**As you saw I'm introducing Perseus relationship with his siblings among Nyx's family. **

**I'm updating **_**Champion of Night**_** next.**


	3. Fuck the Fates

A.N.:

Kay guys so here the deal.

First I'm sorry I haven't been able to post but this is what's happening:

So... I'm a foster kid (according to the state, technically I'm an orphan, fun huh?)

Anyways as a foster kid I have to deal with a lot of shit and I get moved around a lot.

I'm getting moved again.

So I'm sorry but I have to give the stories a short Hiatus until I figure out what's going on and where I'm going.

I promise I'll work on the story and have the whole Labyrinth business taking care of.

Love you guys, please pray for me.

Sincerely your,

-SamIthuriel


End file.
